undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 55
It was a dark morning in camp, the sun had gone away from the previous day and the clouds where surrounding the sky. Scott and Michael where up on watch, Sarah was in her tent after she collapsed yesterday late afternoon, Andy hasn’t left her side and Shannon and Peter have been about most of the night. John, Falco and Judy left shortly after Sarah’s collapse. “well, how’s she doing?” asked Peter as Shannon came out of Sarah and Andy’s tent “she’s still not away, her breathings slow, but it’s at a constant speed” replied Shannon “we’re lucky she taught you a few medical things isn’t it?” asked Henry “camp’s quiet” said Jess as she walked over towards Peter “what do you expect? We’ve lost four members and one’s crucially ill” said Peter “what are we going to do?” asked Jess “we can’t all sit around doing nothing, those clouds look like rain’s coming and we could do with more firewood” added Shannon “I’ll take Laura, Henry and Garry with me” said Jess “I’ll do it if you want?” asked Peter “no, you need to be here” replied Jess “she’s right, we need you” said Shannon “is there any signs of Sarah waking up?” asked Jess “none, she said to me yesterday that she could feel it growing on her and that she was getting dizzy” said Shannon “why didn’t you or she tell us that?” asked Peter “because she didn’t want to cause a fuss, and she made me promise not to say anything” replied Shannon “alright, I suppose you did the right thing in the end by telling us now, let’s just hope she wakes up...before it’s too late” said Peter as he walked over to the campfire. In Peter’s tent Jess was putting an extra magazine into her back pocket, she then holstered her gun and took her fire poker and walked out “you lot ready?” she asked as she looked at Laura, Henry and Garry “yes, let’s just get the wood and come back” said Henry “don’t sound so happy about it” laughed Jess “you sure about this?” asked Peter “yes, we’ll not go far” said Jess “just yell, we’ll hear you” said Scott from the watch tree. As the four left camp Peter looked onwards “I think I’m going to go for a wash, anyone fancy a trip down as well?” asked Peter “I’ll go sure, might as well” said Gareth as he stood up from the campfire “I’ve read that book nearly a hundred times” he said as smirked “let me just get a change of clothes first, from my big wardrobe” added Gareth, the remainder of them all laughed at his sarcasm. “come on you” said Peter as he lifted his bow and arrows “we won’t be long” said Peter “come get us if there’s any news wont you?” asked Peter “yes of course” said Shannon. Down by the river Peter was washing his face, while Gareth sat by a rock close by “it’s scary that we’ve lost four people in one day” he said, breaking the silence “It is, but we’ve got to get on with life, we’ve lost people before Gareth, we’re used to it remember?” said Peter “I know, but Sarah, she’ll be gone soon as well, she was a good leader, helped make tough decisions” said Gareth “look, I need a favour, now I know it’s hard because of your arm, but I really could do with you being more of a leader in the group, helping Scott and I. Jess and Shannon are going to be doing the same, stepping up, so what do you say?” asked Peter “I’ll do whatever is necessary to contribute” replied Gareth “I’m glad that was the answer” smiled Peter he then put his top back on him “what do you thinks’ going to happen with Sarah?” asked Gareth “I think she’s hanging on by a thread at the moment” replied Peter “do you think she’ll wake up?” asked Gareth “For Andy’s sake, I hope so” replied Peter as he got out and sat beside Gareth “how are you coping?” asked Peter as he looked at where Gareth’s arm used to be “struggling a little, I can still feel it, I’m wiggling my fingers now. it feels so strange, if I was left handed it wouldn’t have been as bad but with my right arm gone, well it’s a lot to take in really and I haven’t been in close contact with any walkers. That’s the bit I’m not looking forward to” replied Gareth “you’ll have the rest of us” said Peter “we wouldn’t leave you to rot nor get bitten” said Peter “thanks. But that’s not the point; the point is how am I supposed to protect Laura now? I promised mum that I’d always look out for her, I’ve done my best but what if we get attacked and I can’t do anything about it?” asked Gareth “do you know what I’ve learnt? I’ve learnt that no matter how hard you try and protect your loved ones, it won’t always work” said Peter “so you’ve just got to try your best, because in the end. That’s all you can do” finished Peter. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues